


unexpected

by towokuwusatsuwu



Category: Death Note (Live Action TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Awkward Flirting, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/towokuwusatsuwu/pseuds/towokuwusatsuwu
Summary: Aizawa could not have planned for this if he wanted to.





	

Yagami had given them fair warning ahead of time, one of the only courtesies they’ve received since coming to work for the NPA. The three of them had shown themselves to be level-headed enough that no one saw anything wrong with dumping an inexperienced Omega on their hands.

 

Aizawa scoffs. Well, at least said Omega doesn’t run the risk of being harassed or assaulted.

 

They have a case and he’s kept his nose on alert all morning. They might all be Alphas, but his sense of smell has always been just a bit better and he would be able to pick out the typically soft and sweet scent of an Omega far more quickly than anyone else would be able to. The rest of the officers are Alphas or Betas, typical even if he disagrees with the idea Omegas can’t be police.

 

The inherent danger has always lain on the shoulders of those who  _ refuse _ to treat Omegas as anything more than objects to be desired, but his parents had raised him right so when he picks up the subtly sweet scent he pushes himself to his feet and heads for the door. Neither Mogi nor Yagami ask him why, trusting him to know what he is doing no doubt, and Aizawa positions himself by the door, scowling at a pair of Alphas who scuttle away, leaving him alone.

 

He knows how to handle inexperienced officers as well, as he’s trained a fair few himself, but that doesn’t mean he expects the Omega to literally  _ fall into his arms. _ Just the same, it happens. The door opens and the man just falls forward with a startled squeak; Aizawa moves quickly, more instinct than reflex. He catches the Omega against his chest, one arm around his waist, the other braced lightly on his upper arm. For just a breath of a moment, the room falls silent, and then a quiet growl— most likely from their Chief— sends everyone scurrying back to work.

 

It gives Aizawa a moment to glance down at the face peering up at him, at the wide and startled brown eyes, the soft black hair, the startlingly pretty features that he should  _ expect _ given the man is an Omega and yet he’s surprised just the same. He also gets a nose full of sweet vanilla cream with a faint whiff of cinnamon and he’s slightly dazed, which does not happen to him.

 

“I’m sorry,” the man says, his voice high-pitched, most likely from panic, and Aizawa chuckles softly to himself. “I think my foot caught on the doorframe, I didn’t mean—”

 

“It’s okay. You’re fine.” Aizawa straightens him up before letting him go, watching the Omega smooth out his suit jacket. He’s… absurdly pretty. “You must be our new officer.”

 

“Y-yes, I am.” The man offers him a suddenly bright smile and Aizawa blinks at him. Is it  _ normal _ for Omegas to have such charming smiles? The man holds out his hand. “I’m Tota Matsuda.”

 

“Shuichi Aizawa.” He takes the hand offered him— soft, warm, flawless. “Good to have you.”

 

Had they purposefully sent them the most disarming Omega they could find? Was this some kind of additional test Aizawa knew nothing about? Would they even  _ do _ that?

 

“This way.” He regretfully lets go of Matsuda’s hand and gestures for him to follow. “We’re working on a case right now. I’m sure we can catch you up to speed so you can join us.”

 

Matsuda’s eyes flash, and if possible, his smile widens. “I’m already on a case?”

 

“Well, of course.” It’s too easy to smile at him, Aizawa thinks. “We need all the help we can get.”

 

It’s at least a slight comfort that Mogi and Yagami seem as thrown off by Matsuda’s presence as he is. Aizawa has Matsuda sit between Mogi and himself, partially because he wants to keep a watchful eye on the Omega and partially because he just  _ wants _ him there.

 

And isn’t that damning, when he has never cared in the past?

 

“I’ll make this quick,” Yagami says. “It’s imperative we solve this case as quickly as possible.”

 

Aizawa tells himself it’s all a matter of biology as he finds himself ferrying Matsuda around the building, showing him where various departments are, where various rooms are. Matsuda seems unbothered by the extra attention, seems to drink it in, walks a little too close, smiles a little too fast and a little too brightly. More than once, Aizawa completely loses track of his thoughts when the Omega aims a smile in his direction. He tells himself it’s  _ nothing, _ he’s not used to working with Omegas. He’ll get used to it, and Matsuda will be just another member of the NPA.

 

Matsuda falls asleep when they have to stay late and Aizawa only thinks twice about it before removing his jacket and draping it over the younger man’s shoulders to keep him warm. Yagami sends him a look and he pointedly ignores it, pouring over the case files instead. When Matsuda  _ does _ wake up, he only hands Aizawa his jacket back with a brilliant smile and resumes working. Aizawa has no reason to walk him to his car when it’s time for them to go home, but he does.

 

And he lingers, like a  _ fool, _ while Matsuda sways a little too close to him, smelling so sweet and smiling so soft and affecting him in ways that  _ no one else _ has never been able to do. “Thank you for your help today,” he says, and he reaches out to touch Aizawa’s arm. “I’ll try to catch on fast so you don’t have to babysit me.” He laughs at his own joke and Aizawa manages a smile of his own even as he feels a flush attempt to crawl up his neck.

 

“No worries. You’re new, you  _ will _ get the hang of things here. You were doing just fine on your first day.” He touches Matsuda’s wrist where his hand is still on Aizawa’s arm, curls his fingers around it and gives it a faint squeeze. He doesn’t miss the way Matsuda’s breath catches. God help him, he hasn’t missed  _ anything _ all day long. “Get some rest tonight and come in fresh in the morning. And make sure you get something to eat. Too many people skip meals.”

 

Aizawa isn’t sure he’s going to make it through another day of this. But he’s excited to try.


End file.
